You're Gonna Put Your Tongue Where?
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Its Derek's turn to have some fun with Stiles. Sequel to 'Tied Up By Your Love'.


"**You're Gonna Put Your Tongue Where? - Remixed**"

**Pairing**: Derek/Stiles

**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC17  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Smut  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash, Language and Rimming  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Its Derek's turn to have some fun with Stiles.  
><strong>AN**: Remix #2. Enjoy! Can be read as a sequel to 'Tied Up By Your Love', since so many asked for it. =)

**1/1**

Stiles was writhing on the bed, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hands fisted in the white sheets beneath him on the bed. His mouth was open in near silent pleas for 'more', his back arched as his hips pressed his aching cock harder against the bed. He gasped, instinctively pressing himself back into the hot, welcoming tongue that was currently invading his body.

"God, Derek, please." Stiles begged as his lover swirled his tongue around his ass hole, licking and sucking on the puckered entrance.

Derek just grinned, one eyebrow rose as he looked up at the smaller teen, his lover. Just because he often had his lover like this, at his mercy, didn't mean he wasn't going to love every second of this.

"Remember what I said, Stiles. No touching yourself or I stop." Derek said, his expression not giving any room to move, literally.

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded his head.

Derek just grinned and leaned back down, setting his mouth back to work. Flicking his tongue out, he licked at the reddened hole, already so abused by nothing more than Derek's devious tongue. Hearing Stiles gasp and moan above him sent shocks of pleasure straight to Derek's cock, making him harder by each passing second.

They'd decided to step it up a notch, move further into the psychical aspect of their relationship. Their sex life was amazing, it didn't want for anything but both boys knew there was so much more that they could be doing. So they'd decided to play a little, have fun with things and experiment. Rimming, for whatever reason, was high on Stiles list of 'must dos'.

"Come on, Derek...more." Stiles managed to say and pull Derek from his thoughts. "Please."

Settling himself in-between his lovers' spread legs, Derek placed both hands on Stiles' ass cheeks and spread them further apart before diving back in. Damn near shoving his tongue inside of Stiles' ass sent the younger boy almost jumping off of the bed and Derek had to chuckle.

"Derek..." Stiles warned, his voice strangled.

"Sorry," Derek said, a touch of humor in his voice.

Moving back down, Derek licked his way around Stiles' hole, savoring the taste of his lover. Gently this time, he pushed the tip of his tongue in, teasing Stiles, before pulling out and repeating the process over and over again. The sounds Stiles was making were maddening and Derek could feel himself close to cumming already without ever touching himself.

"Derek, please!" Stiles begged, pushing himself further back into Derek's face, desperate for more.

Complying with his lovers' wishes, Derek set about giving him exactly what he wanted. More. More of his tongue, fucking his ass. Their rules were simple; no getting off on anything except what they were experimenting with. In this case, Stiles was only cumming with Derek's tongue in his ass. Derek, being the amazing boyfriend that he was, was dead set on his lover cumming harder than he ever had before. And if this just happened to be a little payback for the other night, for tying Derek down, then the wolf found himself perfectly okay with that.

Moving his tongue in and out, faster and harder, Derek fucked his lovers ass. Derek knew Stiles was loving it because even Derek was, being inside of Stiles like this. It was amazing and something he knew he'd be doing more of in the future. Gripping Stiles' thighs and digging his nails in hard, Derek shoved his tongue in, pushing it in as far and as hard as he could.

Stiles screamed, his head coming up off of the bed. He gasped, breathing becoming harder and harder for him as Derek's tongue drove into him over and over again, almost but not quite hitting that special spot inside of him. It was ecstasy. Heaven. Paradise on Earth. However you wanted to say it, Stiles was swimming in pleasure.

"Fuck, Stiles, do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" Derek asked, panting as he looked up at Stiles' disheveled look.

"Like a horny bitch who's about to kill his boyfriend if he doesn't get back to work?" Stiles snapped, his eyes wide with lust.

Derek smirked but did as he was told.

Pressing a kiss to the much abused and angry red hole, Derek went back to work, driving his tongue in and out of Stiles, even faster than before. His jaw was aching, which wasn't surprising but fuck, it was so worth it to see and hear Stiles like this.

Stiles gasped, pressing his hips down into the bed, rubbing his leaking cock against the smooth feel of the now hot sheets. Craning his neck to look back at Derek, Stiles shuddered when their eyes met, Derek's face buried in his ass and that was it for Stiles, he came with a shout, hips bucking against the bed and back into Derek's face.

Derek followed right behind Stiles, his orgasm hitting him when his lover had turned to look at him. Derek wasn't sure he'd ever cum like that, not without touching himself before but as he gasped for breath and shakily made his way up the bed, he couldn't help but grin.

Stiles' chest was heaving as he rolled away from the wet spot on the bed to drop down on his back beside of his older lover. Sweat covered his entire body as Stiles continued to try and catch his breath, his eyes still as wide as they were before.

"Holy. Shit." Stiles finally said and Derek lost it, curling himself around Stiles' hot body he let his shake with laughter.

"So, it was good then?" Derek asked, risking a glance up at Stiles.

Stiles looked down at Derek, one eyebrow rose.

"Let's see what you have to say after I fuck your ass with my tongue..." Stiles said, smirking as he rolled them both over and inched his way down Derek's body.

Derek's eyes widened in surprise.

"Stiles!"

**End.**


End file.
